


Made my decision to test my limits

by Lolistar92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Charity Auctions, Clothing Porn, Coming Untouched, Fashion & Couture, Flirting, Hyung Kink, M/M, Open Relationships, Seduction, Suits, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: “Don’t make those eyes at another man, Jongdae. I could get jealous,” Minseok says, soft voice velvet smooth.Yixing steps in closer. “Minseok hyung,” Yixing purrs in perfect Korean, “just bow out now. Jongdae is going to be mine.”Jongdae can’t even get a word out.Fortunately, he doesn’t have to.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 18
Kudos: 172
Collections: EXO-M Fic Fest R2





	Made my decision to test my limits

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all! Welcome to yet another gratuitous porn fic with some context on the side (the context being pretty men dressed well)!
> 
> Thank you prompter for this sexy idea. I hope you don't mind I used reference looks instead of actual descriptions, as my words can't do XiuXingChen's beauty. >.<
> 
> Thank you to H, as always, for pushing me along with your cute positivity and literal rewards <3 <3 <3
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys! 
> 
> Title from Ariana Grande 'Dangerous Woman'

“How could you have put my name in twice?”

Jongdae’s not angry, just frustrated. His manager looks like he wants to explode at the poor event coordinator but the mousy lady looks like she is close to tears. 

“I-It was a mix up. Your company submitted your stage name and your manager submitted your given name. No one realized until the list was revealed for bidding.”

And bidding had already started. 

Jongdae chews on his lip anxiously, before he takes in a deep breath. “It’s not a big deal,” he lies. “If there are two winners, I’ll take them both. I’ll just have to find some time to fit them into my schedule.” 

It’s going to be an inconvenience. They’re in Beijing, China for Fashion Week. As part of a cultural awareness campaign, the city and the event coordinators joined together to set up a charity auction featuring celebrities to donate clothing to those in need. 

Jongdae’s spent a large part of his idol career in China under the name Chen. When the invitation was extended to him to be one of the ‘prizes’ Jongdae hadn’t hesitated. The worst that would probably happen is he would have to entertain a Madam to a fancy dinner. Having two dinner dates would be tight, but perhaps he could renegotiate -

“Boss! Numbers are in!” 

Jongdae jumps from his reverie to see his manager and the coordinator pause their heated conversation, another man running up to them with an iPad in his hands. 

“You’re not going to believe this!” the man pants, a grin on his severe face. “We’ve already met our target goal!”

The event coordinator turns sharpy. “How? We barely started and we’re set for almost 30 million yuan! The first two names are just a mix up -”

The man shoves the iPad into her face and Jongdae watches her eyes cross before they widen. She turns to look at Jongdae. 

“Um, I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience this has all caused but I hope you reconsider withdrawing your name.” She hands the iPad to Jongdae.

Jongdae nearly drops it. Those numbers can’t be right. Sitting pretty under the Mandarin spelling of Chen and the English spelling of Jongdae, 15 million yuan sit. Each.

“The winners, I can inform them they have won, if you like?” the man says, flitting from the event coordinators face to Jongdae’s. 

Still caught off guard, Jongdae nods.

Jongdae’s manager turns to him, looking anxious, frantically thumbing through Jongdae’s schedule on his eNotebook. “You’ve only the three hour window we allotted, there is no - ”

“So I don’t sleep for a night,” Jongdae cuts off. “I’ve been in worse spots. I am not going to back out when this event is for a good cause. They’ve already raised their target goal, hyung. How can I back out?”

His manager sighs, face pinched in a way that makes Jongdae feel bad, but he stands his ground. His manager is quick to get with the program, already whipping out his phone and heading out of backstage. 

“Mr. Chen? Will you follow me on stage?” the event coordinator says.

Jongdae takes a deep breath and falls into step behind her. The loud white noise of backstage filters away, fading into the orchestra music and bright warm lights.

“-amazing generosity of our donors, we can only profusely thank all the participants and guests for contributing to a good cause. And without further ado, I bring out one of our most coveted prizes for tonight: Chen!”

Jongdae smiles in a daze, climbing up the stairs and taking his place on a podium on the red carpet stage. The scene isn’t unfamiliar, even if the audience is audaciously more lavish than Jongdae is used to entertaining. Jongdae bows deeply, nervously patting down the slight crumple of his [ blazer ](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/767019380267919480/)before he accepts a mic with two hands and speaks at the MC’s encouragement. 

“Good evening,” Jongdae says in perfect English. “Thank you all for your support in this great cause. I am honored to be invited here today.”

Jongdae goes along with the dribble of small talk as the MC calmly explains the situation, turning it into one of humour. Surreptitiously, Jongdae eyes the crowd, trying to profile who would want to spend 15 million yuan on him. Two people, spending that much money for a date with _him_. The idea was almost unfathomable. Two very generous socialites that wanted a bright smile for a night? Older gentlemen that wanted a pretty boy on their arms?

But it’s too difficult. Everyone in the room looks like they have money to spare, and most of them are leering at him in someway. It’s no use judging. Not when he’ll meet them -

“Now, let’s bring our winners on stage!” 

Jongdae’s hands clench by his sides. It’s always a bit nerve wracking to be put on the spot, to meet a stranger like this. He’ll have to watch how he offers his arm to a Madam, how he’ll have to be subservient to an older man. 

“Our first winner, claiming a night with Kim Jongdae all for himself - Kim Minseok!” 

Apparently, Jongdae needn’t have worried. 

The man that stands up and walks to the stage amidst the applause is downright gorgeous. Jongdae has to clench his jaw to keep it from slackening in surprise as the man - Minseok - climbs up the stairs and walks towards Jongdae with complete feline grace. The closer he gets the more detail Jongdae sees - a fit body defined perfectly in a black [ suit ](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/605312006153191397/)that looks impeccable. Thick thighs, a tapered waist and broad chest, all drawing up to the most beautiful face Jongdae has seen. And as an idol, he has seen a lot. They all pale in comparison to Minseok’s exotic eyes, the black hair that frames his forehead, draws attention to his glittered eye-shadow, his strong nose, beautiful lips. 

Jongdae’s still so caught off guard that when Minseok grins and offers him a hand, Jongdae takes it. 

And nearly swoons when Minseok brings his hand up and kisses the back of it, winking at Jongdae. Minseok returns Jongdae’s hand with a lingering caress to his inner wrist.

“Oh, I can feel the tension heating up from here! Now, what will happen when I introduce our second winner? A love triangle, perhaps? I bet I know who most of you will be voting for. Chen’s second date is none other than our own National Sweetheart, Zhang Yixing!”

The roar of applause is nothing like Minseok’s and for a second Jongdae sees a flash of irritation go through Minseok. It bursts Jongdae from his bubble, looking up to see -

Fuck.

Yixing is extraordinarily [ hot ](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/767863805188526929/). Jongdae knows him well. A former child star turned idol. He was promoting in China under the name ‘Lay’ a few years ago before a back injury forced him to retire. Rather than letting his name fall, he returned as a CEO for his very own fashion brand named ‘Honey Trap’. 

Why would a guy like that want someone like Jongdae? Sure, he’s famous but there are names with more clout on the list. 

Yixing wears power differently than Minseok. Where as Minseok almost conceals it, manipulating it into a coy aura, Yixing’s is bright. The blue velvet blazer he wears makes him look like a siren, perfectly tailored black lapels framing his face and chest, making him intoxicating and enticing. His hair swept back from his forehead, a plethora of jewels on his ears momentarily drawing the eyes before Yixing’s immaculate face draws you in. Jongdae finds his eyes roving over Yixing’s fit body appreciatively, licking his lips as the way Yixing’s eyes practically drink him in turn. 

Yixing steps beside Jongdae, on his other side. “May I?” Yixing asks in a voice that sounds like how chocolate tastes. 

It makes Jongdae shiver, swaying towards Yixing. He nods in a daze, and then gasps when Yixing takes Jongdae’s other hand, lifting it up to his lips. 

Yixing’s plush lips brush against the inside of Jongdae’s wrist, right over his pulse. His lips are warm, glossy and teasing. The touch sends shivers up Jongdae’s arm, through his nerves. It makes his body tighten in arousal at the intense look in Yixing’s eyes. 

Jongdae’s so caught up in Yixing’s orbit, he almost forgets Minseok. Which is apparently a mistake because Minseok grabs Jongdae’s free hand and uses his other to cup under Jongdae’s chin. Jongdae startles at the touch, eyes immediately flickering to Minseok and easily going with Minseok’s too familiar touch. 

“Don’t make those eyes at another man, Jongdae-shii. I could get jealous,” Minseok says, soft voice velvet smooth. 

Yixing steps in closer. “Minseok hyung,” Yixing purrs in perfect Korean, “just bow out now. Jongdae-shii is going to be mine.”

Jongdae can’t even get a word out. 

Fortunately, he doesn’t have to. 

“Things are already getting heated, I see! _Oh_ , to be young, rich and beautiful. Looks like Chen is going to be in for some amazing dates from his two princes. Let’s hope all our volunteers tonight are so lucky!”

They’re ushered off backstage. Jongdae doesn’t miss how Minseok takes his hand and guides him, while Yixing places a palm at the small of his back. 

“Thank you,” Jongdae says when they’re alone, stepping away from their grips. “For your generous donations. I’ll make sure my dates with you live up to that standard,” Jongdae says, trying to find his confident stride but feeling shy. 

“You know,” Yixing says, picking up Jongdae’s hand gently. “It would be an inconvenience for you to set aside two nights wouldn’t it, Jongdae-ya? I know how busy you must be.”

Jongdae bites his lip but doesn’t say anything. 

“Xing,” Minseok says warningly, and Jongdae startles as Minseok steps in close to Yixing.

“Oh,” Jongdae says, realization dawning. “Do you two know each other?” 

He should have figured. Yixing had called Minseok ‘hyung’ on stage. 

Yixing nods, smile so bright it changes his aura completely. Jongdae thinks he much prefers this gentler version. 

“We’re rivals!” Yixing chirps, all smiles, turning to Minseok. “Right, babe?”

Minseok crosses his arms. “We’re boyfriends,” he explains, turning to Jongdae with a slightly apologetic smile. “But our companies are rivals. My CEO sent me here to win the date with you on his behalf and then Yixing heard and got jealous.”  
  


Jongdae’s head is spinning. “Um,” he tries to say, looking at both these gorgeous men with a new eye. Of course there was no way they’d be single. “So then, did you still want to d-date me?”

“Of course,” they say simultaneously. Minseok gives him a gentle smile while Yixing thumbs Jongdae’s wrist.

“You’re very beautiful,” Yixing compliments, “and I am a big fan of your work. Minseok hyung and I sometimes open our relationship to third parties if they catch our attention.”

Jongdae gets an epiphany. “You both want to fuck me, don’t you?”

He doesn’t know where the sudden confidence comes from to accuse them like this, but neither Minseok or Yixing falter. 

“You’ve enticed us,” Minseok answers, picking up Jongdae’s other wrist. “But this doesn’t have to end in sex. We can just take you out to a nice dinner and show you Beijing’s charm, nothing else. We didn’t buy you as a prostitute, Jongdae-shii.”

Jongdae appreciates that. He does. But. 

“I’d really, really, like it if this ended in sex,” he admits truthfully, looking up at both of them from beneath his lashes. 

“Then,” Minseok purrs, lifting Jongdae’s jaw again like he did on stage. “Call me hyung.”

༶•┈┈⛧┈♛ ♛ ♛┈⛧┈┈•༶

Jongdae doesn’t know why he expected any less from fashionistas. 

The moment Minseok and Yixing show up, Jongdae wants to drop to his knees and worship them. 

“Wow,” is what comes out, less than eloquently, instead. 

[ Minseok ](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/615304367819321466/) smirks and [ Yixing ](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/605312006153191499/)smiles. 

Jongdae’s eyes rove hungrily over the expensive picture they both make. Despite the contrasting colors of green and fuschia, they look like a completed pair, something about each look pulling them in together. Jongdae can see the breadth of Minseok’s chest in his sweater vest, the bugle of his biceps from where his short sleeve shirt cuts off. His ears are just as pierced as Yixing’s and Jongdae wonders how he didn’t notice before. Minseok’s hair is artfully parted in a comma style, and he’s wearing blue contacts. Jongdae thinks he could combust from how his heart patters wildly in his chest. 

Yixing looks every inch the fashion leader that he is. Yixing isn’t much taller than Jongdae but his large overcoat elongates his body, his fitted trousers showcasing thigh thighs and a tapered waist that has Jongdae panting. He wears colors confidently, but what makes him stand out is his accessories. From his sunglasses to his bracelets to his earrings, Jongdae eyes can’t stop flitting to each detail. 

In comparison, Jongdae feels slightly understated. He’d chosen a neutral black and white palette, too uncomfortable to style himself without Zitao’s input lest he make himself a walking fashion disaster. He figured there was no way to go wrong with denim leather pants that highlighted his legs and ass, alongside a billowy white shirt to give him some comfort. He wishes he had opted for at least a colored jacket now. 

“You look [ beautiful ](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/377176537543965812/), Jongdae,” Yixing flatters, coming in close to kiss Jongdae’s cheek, breath fanning down Jongdae’s neck making Jongdae shudder. 

Jongdae blushes, but doesn’t push him away. When Minseok crowds in next, Jongdae expects the kiss to the cheek but not the arm wrapped around his waist. 

“Your suit jacket hid your tiny waist last time,” Minseok croons, hand admiringly brushing down Jongdae’s waist to his hip. “So pretty, Jongdae-ya.”  
  


Jongdae shivers at the casual touch, breath hitching when the pad of Minseok’s finger nearly tucks under the waistline of Jongdae’s trousers. It makes his stomach jump, flesh erupting in goosebumps from the confident touch. 

“Gege,” Yixing chides, tapping Minseok’s hand. “Keep him as pretty as a picture. We have all night!”

“That we do,” Minseok affirms, drawing away but grabbing Jongdae’s hand. “Shall we?”  
  


Jongdae has never been wined and dined like this. 

Minseok and Yixing are almost too perfect for words. 

Their date starts with a small food tour that has Jongdae almost moaning with pleasure at each stop. When he whines he can’t eat anymore, Minseok and Yixing take him to the 798 Art District.

Minseok is calm, attentive and witty. He asks about Jongdae’s life, about his likes and dislikes and sets the pace as they walk and eat. He won’t let Jongdae touch his wallet, wraps Jongdae tighter in Yixing’s coat as evening turns to night, and makes Jongdae feel like he is the only one who exists under his eyes. 

Yixing is sweet, gentle and mischievous. He’s the touchier of the two, keeps Jongdae’s hand in his throughout most of their stops, feeds Jongdae and they talk quietly about Jongdae’s idol life in between moments. He does his best to get Jongdae to whine and pout, says he is enamored by Jongdae’s natural aegyo. The way Yixing treats Jongdae has him feeling like he would be treated a prince for the rest of his life if Yixing had his way. 

They’re so focused on him, Jongdae almost forgets they are a couple. 

It’s almost overwhelming, and Jongdae quickly figures out where the ‘rivalry’ part of Minseok and Yixing’s relationship comes in. 

The entire date, they spend one-upping each other. From providing their articles of clothing, to pulling out his chair, to holding his hand - it’s infuriatingly cute. 

Jongdae can’t deny he is flattered by all the attention, especially by both of these beautiful men. 

Gradually the night starts to draw to it’s close. They’ve just had a phenomenal dinner over the Hai River and Jongdae feels so spoiled and indulged, ripe for the picking. 

“Wasn’t too much wine for you?” Minseok asks, voice pitched low as he thumbs Jongdae’s cheek. His head rests against Minseok’s shoulder, lazily looking out the window as Yixing drives them to their final destination for tonight. 

“I have a higher tolerance than that,” Jongdae refutes, switching his gaze to look up at Minseok. “We should have a drinking contest sometime, I bet I’d win!”

So maybe he is catching a bit of their competitive fire. 

“Oh, are you asking us out on another date?” Yixing asks coyly from the driver's seat. Jongdae learned that Yixing isn’t a drinker but has a huge sweet tooth. They both do. Watching them share a decadent ice cream bowl is the reason Jongdae had hurriedly asked for the bill. 

“Maybe,” Jongdae responds, voice just as teasing. “Depends on how tonight goes.”

Minseok tilts Jongdae’s chin up, smirking down at him. “That a challenge, baby?” Minseok asks. 

Jongdae catches Yixing’s eye in the rearview mirror. “Win me over then, hyung-deul.”

Minseok looks to Yixing as well. It’s a non-verbal communication and Jongdae doesn’t quite understand until Minseok says, “Why don’t I put us at the start line then?”

When Minseok finally kisses him, it feels like all the tension inside him will erupt like a volcano. Jongdae moans pliantly into Minseok’s soft lips as the older tilts Jongdae’s head further back, until Jongdae feels submissive with the gentle force Minseok uses to coax Jongdae’s lips to part, to let him in. 

“You sound lovely, Dae-ya,” Yixing compliments, right after Jongdae had moaned, a bit too loud.

Jongdae blushes, eyes already fluttering closed as Minseok continues to play with Jongdae’s tongue, hand going over Jongdae’s waist and drawing him closer. 

The rest of the drive flies by. Yixing keeps up a running commentary and Jongdae’s almost nearly in Minseok’s lap by the time the pull into the valet parking. Yixing practically throws his keys at the valet and opens the door for Minseok and Jongdae before the worker can, grabbing them both by their arm and dragging them inside the lobby. 

They don’t stop at reception. Yixing goes straight to the elevators and pulls out a pass. When the doors open Jongdae’s pretty much pushed in, Minseok right behind him. 

“Hyung!” Jongdae cries when Yixing shoves him into the mirror walls of the elevator, hands under Jongdae’s thighs and _lifting_ him up. 

Jongdae instinctively wraps his legs and arms around Yixing, his petty protests muffled by Yixing’s lips as he devours Jongdae’s mouth. Yixing’s tongue is no less skilled than Minseok’s, but he plays dirtier. He doesn’t pull away to let Jongdae catch his breath, just pushes harder until Jongdae feels light-headed with the pleasure coursing through his veins, the arousal that sits heavy in his gut as Yixing’s groin grinds into the v of Jongdae’s hips. 

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” Minseok moans, coming around behind Yixing to paw at his waist. Jongdae’s eyes struggle to close, not when he can see the incredible way Yixing holds him up from the mirror, the way Jongdae already looks debauched and they haven’t even reached their room yet. 

When the doors ping open, Yixing finally lets him drop, but he doesn’t pull his mouth away from Jongdae’s. Minseok guides them both inside the room, is finally the one to pull Yixing away from Jongdae - literally. 

Jongdae watches slack jawed and panting as Minseok dominates Yixing’s mouth. He uses his grip on Yixing’s hair to draw him back, forcing the angle he wants. Jongdae watches their tongues battle filthily, the sounds they make entirely too erotic and has Jongdae’s half hard cock springing to full attention. 

They break away with Yixing nipping Minseok’s lips, eyes low-lidded and an almost snarl on his lips. Minseok steps away with a smirk, and before Jongdae can feel left out, turns his eyes on him. They both do. 

Instantly, Jongdae feels like prey.

“Beautiful boy,” Minseok rumbles stepping closer. “Let’s get you out of those clothes.”

Jongdae eagerly slips back into Minseok’s arms, welcomes the kiss that steals his breath as Yixing crowds behind him, slender hands worming between the space of Minseok and Jongdae’s chest.

“Teasing me all night,” Yixing moans huskily, nails lightly scraping down the small expanse of chest Jongdae had been showing, framed by his black necklace. 

Jongdae arches into the touch, making soft continuous sounds of pleasure as Minseok won’t let him back away from his kisses. 

Minseok works him up with the way he plunders Jongdae’s mouth, short kisses that keep Jongdae’s mouth open and panting for more. Yixing’s fingers tease over Jongdae’s skin, down his sternum with each button he opens up. He doesn’t need to open the buttons, Jongdae’s shirt could slip right off and it’s teasingly erotic he takes his time to undo each one. 

“Hgn!” Jongdae moans, high and sharp when Yixing pinches his erect nipples between his fingers. It makes Jongdae’s cock throb, immediately grinding into Minseok’s groin and realizing that Minseok is hard too. 

Minseok takes the way Jongdae throws his head back in pleasure as a cue. His kisses down Jongdae’s jaw and throat, hot pulsing sucks that make Jongdae’s gut swoop, taking over Yixing’s job while Yixing mercilessly flicks his nipples. 

“You’re so sensitive here,” Yixing compliments, using the tips of his fingers to roll Jongdae’s nubs. In the next second he pinches them harshly, pulling them cruelly until Jongdae’s chest arches with a breathless sound of pleasure. 

The shirt falls off his shoulders after Minseok undoes the final button, but doesn’t get further than the crook of his elbows. Yixing switches to pawing at Jongdae’s pecs, fingers massaging deep and hard, teasingly avoiding where Jongdae aches for him the most. 

Minseok drops to his knees. 

Jongdae’s heaving chest almost stills, his breath leaves his lungs, looking down at the way Minseok devilishly smirks up at him. Jongdae can’t push his hips out fast enough when Minseok grabs the belt loops, undoing the button and pulling Jongdae’s zipper down. With his teeth. 

Jongdae whimpers. 

“I love it when he does that too,” Yixing purrs, thumbing Jongdae’s nipples and leaning over Jongdae’s shoulders to watch Minseok work. “Wait until he sucks you down, darling.”

Jongdae really can’t wait. 

His cock is embarrassingly hard, tenting the front of his boxers needily. Minseok ignores it for now, stripping Jongdae of his jeans and socks before trailing his hands back up Jongdae’s legs. The caress has his thighs twitching, aching to close up away from the teasing touches or spread wide invitingly. 

“Please,” Jongdae begs all too easily. 

“I suppose we shouldn’t be too mean,” Minseok muses, breath hot over Jongdae’s crotch. Jongdae’s cock twitches. 

“But I like the sounds he makes when we tease him,” Yixing pouts, twisting Jongdae’s nipples and making him keen. 

“I want to take him apart on our bed,” Minseok counters, the tips of his fingers teasing the edge of Jongdae’s boxers. 

“Then take me apart,” Jongdae whines, chest arching and trying to get away from Yixing’s deft fingers. Yixing doesn’t let him get away, just flicks Jongdae’s nubs faster. It makes Jongdae writhe, the jolts of pleasure going straight to his crotch where Minseok can probably see his precum gathering. If this goes on, he’ll come in his shorts like a fucking teenager and he doesn’t want that, not in front of these two god-like men. 

“You heard our prize,” Minseok says, getting up right after he snaps the band of Jongdae’s boxers. Jongdae winces at the slight sting but even that has him ramped up higher. 

Jongdae doesn’t take in anything of the undoubtedly lavish room. He kisses Yixing as they blindly walk towards where the bedroom is, moaning into his mouth as Minseok paws his ass. 

“No fair,” Jongdae pants, eyes half-lidded when he’s finally pushed onto the bed. “Why aren’t you naked?”

“We can’t cheat, can we, hyung?” Yixing purrs, stepping into Minseok’s arms and rucking his hands underneath Minseok’s vest. 

“I suppose Jongdae deserves a reward for being such a good boy today,” Minseok muses.

Jongdae refuses to acknowledge how that makes his cock throb. 

Yixing gets Minseok down to just his undershirt, before he turns to wink at Jongdae. Jongdae’s entirely unprepared for when Yixing lifts the tank, showcasing Minseok’s muscular chest, and thick biceps that he had been teasing all day. 

“Fuck me,” Jongdae whispers, eyes roving hungrily down the expanse of skin, seeing no flaw. The thick spattering of hair at the base of Minseok’s pelvis has Jongdae’s mouth watering, eager to pull down Minseok’s pants and see what his cock looks like, tastes like, feels like. 

“We’ll get to that,” Minseok teases, flexing on purpose before suddenly shoving Yixing down on the bed beside him. “Come on baby, show Jongdae how handsome you are.”

Yixing grins at Jongdae, grabbing the hem of his sweater and arching his back as he draws it up and over his head. Jongdae feels gut punched with arousal at the way Yixing’s lithe chest comes on display, the way his hair falls resplendent against the white sheets, his slightly smeared make-up making him look erotic, whorish. 

Jongdae’s tired of being the passive sheep. 

Without giving it a second thought, Jongdae gets up and throws his leg over Yixing’s waist, straddling him. Yixing grunts in surprise, staring wide-eyed at Jongdae for a moment before Jongdae leans down and latches onto the beautiful skin of his collarbone, mouthing it harshly. 

“Tell me I can leave marks,” Jongdae begs, laving over the reddened skin. He shivers at the heat he can feel behind him, knows Minseok is close. 

“Fuck, yes,” Yixing hisses, grabbing Jongdae’s hair and tugging him into a filthy kiss. 

Jongdae moans, grinding his hips down, a high-pitched gasp leaving his lips as Yixing meets his thrusts. Their cocks brush together through the layer of their clothes and Jongdae’s thighs tremble from the pulses of arousal that spear through him. 

He loses all finesse, grinding down on Yixing’s groin as he pants into Yixing’s mouth, wet, needy. 

“You want to ride him, baby boy?” Minseok croons into Jongdae’s ear, leaning over his back. 

Jongdae breaks away, arches into Minseok’s hot chest and nods. “Please!”

“No need to beg,” Minseok taunts, and trailing down Jongdae’s back and dipping into his boxer shorts. “Not yet. Come on, let me see your ass, Jongdae-ya.”

Jongdae doesn’t hesitate, getting off Yixing and stripping himself down. 

Yixing whistles and while the sound would ordinarily make Jongdae bristle, with Yixing sweet, admiring look it makes Jongdae blush. He knows he has a nice swell to his ass, offset nicely with his tiny waist. He uses it to entice both men, peering up through his lashes as he trails a hand from the outside of his thigh, up his ass and over his stomach. He doesn’t touch his sternum before Minseok grabs him. 

“Naughty tease.” Minseok pushes him back into the bed, crawling over him, completely naked. 

God, he’s unfairly beautiful. 

Jongdae’s legs naturally part to make room for Minseok. 

“Good boy,” Minseok purrs. Jongdae’s cock jumps and there is no way the older man doesn’t realize based off his smirk. 

“You’re so cute, Jongdae-ya.” Yixing comes up beside Minseok, also naked. 

Fuck, Jongdae can’t stop staring between the two of them, enraptured. He doesn’t know where to focus first, but Yixing solves that problem for him, manhandling Jongdae and flipping him around. 

“Oh, fuck.”

“Wow!”

Jongdae hides his pleased smile into the pillow as two sets of hands touch the dip of his waist and down to the swell of his ass. He’s had boyfriends tell him it is an addictive sight, the way his tiny waist goes up to reveal his plump ass. For effect, Jongdae shakes his hips a little. 

And then promptly gasps as one of them spanks him. “ _Oh!_ ” Jongdae whimpers, hips bucking back instinctively for more. 

“Gods,” Yixing groans. “Please, don’t let this be a one night stand. There is so much I want to do.”

Minseok hums and Jongdae can barely tell it’s the older that is currently massaging his ass. “That’s up to Jongdae. But he already said we have to rock his world to get a second invitation, didn’t he?”

Jongdae moans as Minseok spreads his cheeks, revealing Jongdae’s winking hole. 

“Then let’s do it, hyung,” Yixing purrs, reaching over Jongdae inside the basket that holds a host of lubes, gloves and condoms. 

They work devastatingly well as a team. Jongdae’s left a moaning mess, crying out pathetically as Minseok and Yixing fuck him with their fingers. At the same time. 

He’s begging, the pillowcase wet with drool and sweat, and cock creating a puddle in the bedsheets by the time he has four fingers in him, two from each. “Hyung, hyung!”

“You have the most beautiful voice, Jongdae-ya,” Minseok moans, leaning over Jongdae’s back to press kisses down his spine. Someone’s fingers massage Jongdae’s prostate and more precum is practically pressed right out of him. 

“Please, hyung,” Jongdae murmurs, body trembling. “I want it so bad.”

“Whose, Jongdae-ya?” Yixing asks, kissing over Jongdae’s face, licking over the small tear that’s escaped. “Who do you want to fuck you?”

“I don’t care!” Jongdae wails, trying to get his knees under him to fuck back. It’s torturous, their pace. He needs it fast and hard, wants to be railed over the edge. 

“Guess it’s up to us to decide.”

“As oldest, I should go first,” Minseok argues. His fingers are scraping Jongdae’s walls and making him release small hiccuping noises. 

“But I have more stamina than you. I’ll fuck him and then he can be hard again for you,” Yixing counters. His fingers counteract Minseok’s near stillness, pumping in and out of Jongdae and making his rim ache. 

“Usual?” Minseok asks. 

“Deal.”  
  


Jongdae blearily opens his eyes, turning his face to the side just in time to see Minseok and Yixing do a battle of rock-paper-scissors. 

“Are you fucking serious?” Jongdae demands, voice hitching because they’re using their hands not currently stuffed in Jongdae’s ass. 

“Fairest way, baby,” Minseok answers, just as his rock beats Yixing’s scissors. “Yes!”

Jongdae can’t even find time to judge them, both sets of fingers hastily pulling out of his body and leaving him gasping. He’s flipped onto his back and Minseok nudges in close, wrapping Jongdae’s thighs around his waist as he leans down to kiss Jongdae.

“Let’s see about that challenge, Jongdae-ya,” Minseok goads, voice a bit breathless as Yixing sheathes his cock in a condom. Jongdae swallows, speechless. 

Yixing guides Minseok’s cock to Jongdae’s hole, notches it while his fingers dance around Jongdae’s wet rim. “Take him in well, Jongdae.”

Jongdae cries out as Minseok thrusts in, smoothly sheathing his cock in one go. His chest arches and Yixing is there, ruthlessly playing with Jongdae’s nipples. 

“Would you be scared, Jongdae-ya?” Yixing asks Jongdae, kissing across his face as one hand pinches his right nipple. “If I said I wanted to pierce them? That if you were mine - _ours_ , I’d shop for a beautiful pair of rings every day, would find the prettiest chain to dress you up in?”

Jongdae sobs, hips rocking back and forth as Minseok stays still. He tries to writhe away from the too sensitive pulse of his nipples but Yixing chases after him. 

“Want it,” Jongdae answers, voice slurring with arousal. He can feel the pressure burning even though his cock is untouched, drooling against Jongdae’s belly for attention. 

“Such a good boy,” Yixing praises, right as his mouth ducks down to suck on Jongdae’s nipple. 

Jongdae wails because that is exactly when Minseok starts to thrust. 

Minseok’s cock is thick and heavy inside Jongdae, easily turning the burn of penetration into a needy ache. His hole flutters around Minseok’s girth, his thighs tighten to bring Minseok closer, all as Yixing’s hot, wet mouth, sucks Jongdae’s nipple and makes arousal pulse through his belly. 

“Please, please, touch me!” Jongdae cries out, head shaking back and forth in the pillow as moans are fucked out of him. He feels like he’s losing control. His hands are by his head he can touch himself, he knows he can, but he knows Minseok and Yixing don’t want that. 

“Fuck, you feel so good, Dae,” Minseok moans. He shifts his grip on Jongdae’s hips, brings them up until Jongdae’s nearly bent in half. Yixing has to retreat but Jongdae’s nipples throb at the phantom pulses he can still feel.

This new position has Minseok practically nailing Jongdae’s prostate and it has him screaming. 

“Hyung’s gonna cum,” Minseok moans into Jongdae’s throat, mouthing at it frantically as his hips jackrabbit into Jongdae. 

The sound is filthy, makes Jongdae’s ears burn, his body sing. He feels so good, like he’s worth all the attention Minseok and Yixing have lavished on him today as Minseok finds his pleasure in Jongdae’s body. 

Minseok makes an urgent, needy sound in his throat, his pace faltering for a second, right as Jongdae feels his peak building. Jongdae can only keen as Minseok stiffens completely as he cums. 

“Jongdae!” Minseok cries, biting down hard as he releases inside. Jongdae loathes the condom at this moment, wishes he could feel Minseok’s cum inside him, feel it drip out of him. 

Minseok pants into Jongdae’s throat for a few seconds which makes Jongdae feel like he is in a daze. He can feel Minseok’s cock softening, whines when Minseok finally breaks the moment and pulls out and away. 

“Hyung,” Jongdae sobs, trying to use his legs to keep Minseok in place. 

Minseok smiles at him, gently prying Jongdae’s legs apart. “Only because Yixing has been a good boy tonight too, Jongdae. Let him have you too.”  
  


Jongdae hiccups, turning his eyes to Yixing who already has a condom on, lazily pumping his erection as he moves into the space Minseok had taken up. 

“I’ll make you cum, Jongdae-ya. Minseok hyung was nice enough to let me have this gift, so I’ll have to make it good enough for you to want _more_ , right?” 

Jongdae can’t answer, doesn’t need to. 

Yixing gathers his legs and pushes them into Jongdae’s chest. Jongdae’s never been more thankful for his flexibility, moaning needily. 

“You’re trying to swallow me up, Jongdae,” Yixing moans, eyes fixated on where Jongdae’s gaping hole is fluttering around Yixing’s cock head. 

“Please! Yixing! Gege!” 

That gets something in Yixing to snap. With a sharp breath, Yixing presses in, hands so tight around Jongdae’s hips he’s overlaying the bruises Minseok left on him. 

Jongdae screams. Yixing is in so deep and he doesn’t wait like Minseok did. He pulls back, cock dragging over Jongdae’s swollen insides, and pauses at the rim. Then he fucks right back in. 

His pace is brutally pleasurable. Jongdae can’t stop making soft ‘ah, ah, ah’ sounds as he’s fucked breathless. He whines incoherently, his need ramping up until it feels like he is just seconds away from cumming. 

“Cum for us, Jongdae,” Minseok orders. “Just like this, untouched. Be good for your hyung-deul.” 

Jongdae obeys. 

His orgasm is practically ripped out of him. His entire body thrums in pleasure that feels like it’s exploding out of him. His cock kicks pathetically against his belly, spewing more cum than Jongdae normally produces with the way Yixing is milking his prostate. 

Yixing fucks through his clenching ass, teeth gritted. He doesn’t last long, groaning loudly before he stills, hips pumping loosely, once, twice as he cums inside Jongdae. 

Jongdae’s chest heaves, trying and failing to catch his breath. His entire body feels like a live wire, too sensitive. He whimpers as Minseok soothes Jongdae, running a hand through his hair, the other over his chest. 

Yixing pulls out and Jongdae winces, whining as his legs are gently lowered to the mattress. His entire groin area aches and he knows it will be a bitch to sit tomorrow. But it’s completely worth it. 

“You can go again, right?” Minseok asks. The hand he’d been using to calm Jongdae down has innocently started to wander down lower and lower until Minseok is playing with the mess of cum on Jongdae’s belly, only inches away from his softening cock. 

“Hyung?” Jongdae rasps, flinching in sensitivity and unsure of what Minseok means. He still has white noise in his ears from the force of that orgasm. 

He yells as Minseok grabs his softening cock in his hand. He tries to curl into himself but Yixing is there, pinning him down. 

“We didn’t get to play with this yet, after all,” Minseok croons, smirking at Jongdae devilishly. 

Yixing giggles. “We’re always thorough, Jongdae-ya. And the night isn’t technically over. You haven’t seen what Minseok hyung can do with his mouth yet.”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Jongdae moans, giving up and nodding his head. It’s not like it will be a chore to let Yixing and Minseok go again. They seem determined to earn a repeat performance and Jongdae is already swept up in their pace, happy to be taken along. 

Jongdae may have ended up their prize, but he feels like he's the real winner.

  
  
  


  
  


{End.}

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! <3


End file.
